Endventures
Minecraft Endventures is an animation series on Willcraft Animations' channel. The series is about a group of players that are trying to survive an enderman revolution started by the evil Endermaster. Story Colin, an average Minecraft player, lives with his pig Porkey far away from civilization in a forest. One day, they are suddenly attacked by a group of endermen without any provocation, and later meets a cowardly inventor named Red Stone. Red used to live in the main city for players, but it is now destroyed by the enderdragon that somehow got into the Overworld. They soon learn that all of the chaos is caused by the mighty Endermaster, usurper emperor of The End. Together with an additional ally, Shadow, they try to stop the Endermaster and restore order to the world. They are later joined by three mobs, Click-Clack, Nobraynes, and Boom. They hate the endermen too, since the endermen attack other monsters as well as humans. The group finds a rebellion city and discover human survivors, and together with the other humans plan to win the war against the Endermaster and his endermen. Characters and Episodes |-|Main Characters= Main Characters *Colin - The main protagonist. *Porkey† - The deuteragonist, Colin's pet and trusted friend. *Red - The tritagonist, a cowardly inventor. *Shadow - The tetartagonist, a half-enderman assassin. *Click-Clack - A skilled skeleton archer and comic relief character. *Nobraynes - A dumb zombie and comic relief character. *The Endermaster - The main antagonist, a powerful emperor that controls all the endermen and the enderdragon. |-|Supporting Characters= Supporting Characters *Endreai† - The quaternary antagonist, the Endermaster's blockheaded general and former friend. *The Triplets - The quinary antagonists, three cunning enderman siblings. *Wrecker - The secondary antagonist, a dangerous, incredibly strong and sadistic enderman captain. *The Crazy Witch (M.I.A) - A witch that helped the group in one episode and gave them a nearly incomprehensible prediction about the future. *Boom† - A friend of Click-Clack and Nobraynes that died shortly after his initial appearance. *Endaria - The tertiary antagonist, the Enderdragon daughter of the Endermaster. *Rebel Leader† - The leader of the Rebellion city. *Katie - One of the rebels in the Rebel City and a supporting character yet. |-|Episodes= Episodes *'Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End:' Colin is attacked by Endreai and his endermen. *'Episode 2 - The Dark Lord: '''The Endermaster is revealed, Red joins the group and Colin's house is destroyed. *'Episode 3 - A New Ally:' Shadow joins the group. *'Episode 4 - A Poisonous Conversion:' The Endermaster tries to turn Shadow into an Enderman using a potion, but seems to fail. *'Episode 5 - A Creepy Chase:' The group finds a map that shows the way to the rebellion city. It is stolen by the triplets and a pack of bribed creepers. Shadow is reacting to the potion and leaves the group, passing out shortly after this. *'Episode 6 - Shadow's Identity Crisis:' Wrecker finds and tries to kill the group with his troop of endermen, but fails when they are saved by Shadow in his enderman form. Colin falls into a trap together with Porkey and Red is kidnapped by Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom. *'Episode 7 - Witchcraft: Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom joins the group, Shadow is cured by the witch and she tells them her prophecy. Boom kills himself when protecting Nobraynes from the triplets that kidnaps the witch. *'''Episode 8 - All Aboard!: The group finds a ship that the endermen planned to use to attack the rebellion city located in the ocean. They steal the ship, but Wrecker manages to get onboard with them. Meanwhile, Endreai and his endermen follows them with another ship. *'Episode 9 - Naval Battle:' Wrecker fails from an attempt to murder Red. Soon, the group is attacked by Endreai's other ship, causing both sides to battle, which ends up sinking both ships. Endreai is burned to death by the Endermaster and Wrecker is promoted in Endreai's place. *'Episode 10 - Calm Before the Storm: '''The heroes make it to the rebel city. Colin learns why the rebel leader hates enderman. Meanwhile, Wrecker and Endaria attempt to get to the rebel base. *'Episode 11 - Here Be Dragons: Endaria reaches the rebel city. Fortunately, she is defeated by Red in a large robot. She is teleported back to the End, only to face her very displeased father. The episode ends with Wrecker finally reaching the city. *'''Episode 12 - Under Siege: The city turns into a battleground between the rebels and the endermen, with each side trying to outlast the other. As the battle continues, the endermen slowly gain the upper hand and more rebels begin to fall. Porkey is slain, and the others are forced to flee from the island. The battle ends with the rebel city destroyed and many rebels died, brutally. *Note: Some of the beginning episodes are now considered non-canon. Errors in the Series Willcraft took a break with Endventures after Episode 5, thinking that the animation and story was bad. Some of the major mistakes in the series are: *Colin found a book about the Endermaster in his newly built house, before anyone knew about the Endermaster. *The Endermaster was often observing the group. He shouldn't care that much about them, and in later episodes he doesn't even seem to know that they exist, apart from when Shadow was mentioned in Episode 7. But since then he only talked about them when telling Endreai how to take the ship back from them in Episode 8. *Shadow's "Spin-like-hell-move" in early episodes. The only reason Willcraft ever included that was because he was too lazy to animate an actual fight, and it was also advanced and time-taking. *Endreai being stupid and incompetent. He was supposed to have been an actual threat, but that disappeared somewhere. Later, Wrecker was introduced as the threatening enderman character. Other Errors *In all of Endreai's appearances, he has a pink helmet and chest plate. But in Episode 6, he has only a diamond chest plate. *During the course of the series, Endreai's armour constantly changes, switching from iron, to diamond, etc. Trivia *Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom were originally supposed to bring the group to a monster tavern, where they would get help from all the monsters there. However that was changed, and instead they were the only ones to join them. *Endventures was planned long before it was actually made. Willcraft decided to bring the idea to life when he discovered Mine-imator, and the series has gone through many, many changes in the story. In one version Colin was supposed to live in the main city and have a family, and the Endermaster was going to be less powerful but able to travel into The Overworld. He would then have been riding the enderdragon most of the time. Characters like Shadow and Click-Clack wouldn't have existed either; the only ones that has been there from start is Colin, the Endermaster, Porkey, Endreai and Red (who was going to be Colin's brother). *Endventures was supposed to be the main series on Willcraft Animations, but instead Monster School became the well-known series other than it. Category:Endventures